


Do you know I exist?

by 2Fat_Doggos



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Child Abuse, Cussing, F/M, Sad and Happy, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Fat_Doggos/pseuds/2Fat_Doggos
Summary: You live with an abusive mom and dad, one day you and your sister are running from them until you bump into some certain people.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Reader
Series: Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035981
Kudos: 1





	Do you know I exist?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dream I got and this is going to be a part of a series called Dreams and it's going to be about dreams I get, Sound boring but trust me I have interesting dreams!

**"Go take a shower!"** My mom yelled at me

I walked into the restroom with the towel hanging on my shoulder. I looked in the mirror, pretty, long eyelashes wet with tears, a perfect nose, pretty and plump lips, cut because a punch from my dad. Bruised cheek from another punch from my dad.

"Wow, I am really messed up" I said looking at the bruises and cuts all over my body.

 **"Hurry the fuck up!"** My mom yelled

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath

I jumped in the shower, blood mixed with water from new wounds. I got out and went to the room to dry and change. My sister was sitting on her bed. 

"Hey, Maya" I said

"Hey" she said looking out the window not looking at me change.

"How many hits did you take this time?" I asked finishing changing 

"At least 15" She said

"I hate getting hurt Y/N I want to leave!" She whimpered

"We will soon" I said looking at the money I was saving

"But-" she started to say

"Look Maya we don't have enough we need more" I said

She sniffled.

"I promise if they try to hurt us later today we'll leave when their not paying attention" I said

"Okay" she said

~~~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT DAY

Mom and Dad came into our room they beat us up, and when they left we got up and started to pack.

"Hurry Maya" I whispered

"Okay" She whispered back

I got something sharp and opened the screen to the window. Me and Maya jumped out.

We started to run, fast, and far. We ended up at Sunset Blvd. But we kept on running but bumped into a group of people.

"I'm so sorry!" I said helping them up from the floor

"Uh, it's okay" a boy said

"Nice shoes" I said to him

"Thanks, I'm Noah" he said

"Hi, Y/N" I said

"This is Millie, Gaten, Caleb, and Sadie" Noah said

"This is my sister Maya" I said pointing at Maya

"How do you do young lady?" Millie asked Maya

"Abused" Maya answered raised to tell the truth

"What?" Millie asked

"Maya, No!" I said

"You were abused?" Sadie asked me and Maya

"Yeah" I said

"By my parents" I said

"We should call the cops" Caleb said

"Yeah, I agree" Gaten said

"Do you guys need somewhere to stay?" Noah asked us

"We were planning on staying at a hotel" I said

"You could just stay at my house" Millie said

"O-Ok" I said

"Come on" Millie said

"It's in here" she said pointing to a house

"Wow, that's your house?" Maya asked

"Yep" Millie replied

Millie opened the door.

"Wow it's beautiful" I said looking around

It was a mansion and it was beautiful.

"Come you could stay in my room " she said walking to a room

"Thank You" I said putting the backpack on the floor

"Your welcome, don't worry your parents will go to jail soon for now you could hang with us" Millie said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Okay" I said smiling back at her


End file.
